dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ariane
} |name = Ariane |image = Ariane.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Elf |class = Warrior |title = Hunter |specialization = Champion |voice = Corri English |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt }} Ariane is a Dalish elven warrior, and one of three companions for the Warden-Commander in the Witch Hunt DLC for Dragon Age: Origins. Background Ariane is a gifted Dalish warrior, and her clan's best hunter. When an ancient artifact belonging to the clan's Keeper is stolen, one with a history tied to the very roots of the elven people, Ariane is charged with the task of reclaiming it. She is determined to carry out her solemn duty, and when her task turns out to intersect with the Warden's quest to find Morrigan she realizes that there may be far more to the artifact's disappearance than simple theft. Involvement Ariane is found in Flemeth's empty hut at the start of Witch Hunt. The Warden can talk with her and she joins your party. She plays an extremely important role in finding the Lights of Arlathan since Finn has to use her blood to track them. Although she initially threatens Dog on her first encounter with the Warden, she becomes quite friendly with the Mabari as the game progresses and it is soon revealed that she is able to understand Dog's barking. She becomes friendly to the Warden and Finn as the game progresses, though the brevity of Witch Hunt precludes any romance options. Depending on the choices made by the Warden in the final sequence of Witch Hunt, Ariane's personal quest may or may not actually be completed. Initial Statistics Starting Skills Master Combat Training, Master Combat Tactics Starting Talents * Champion: War Cry * Warrior: Powerful, Threaten, Bravery, Precise Striking, Taunt, Disengage, Second Wind * Dual Weapon: Dual-Weapon Training, Dual-Weapon Finesse, Dual-Weapon Expert, Dual-Weapon Mastery, Dual Striking, Riposte, Cripple, Punisher, Dual-Weapon Sweep, Flurry, Momentum, Whirlwind, Twin Strikes, Find Vitals Gear Initial Gear Ariane Specific * All Ariane's initial gear is restricted to her. * There are no rune slots in any of her weapons or armor. It is very difficult to get them to appear, but can be done even though chances are good they will never appear during the course of the game. Quotes * "Warden, your dog is lecturing me again." * "As a girl, I broke the fingers of those that poked me needlessly. Just saying." * "Yes, I'm sure we can chat later." (even when you can't) * "I have a good feeling about this." * "Come on--no time to waste." * "I wish we could talk to these guardians instead of having to slay them." (when fighting the ancient Elven guardians) * "Ask her about our book." (Prior to the Warden's final confrontation with Morrigan) * "Perhaps your dog would like some privacy?" (when Dog activates Mabari dominance) Dialogue * Finn: Ah...don't you wish you could just piss anywhere you wanted to without having people give you dirty looks? * Ariane: What?! No! Why, do you? * Finn: What?! No, of course not." * Finn: I was wondering, does your name mean anything in Elvish? * Ariane: Ugh, why does everyone always ask people from other cultures that? Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Witch Hunt characters Category:Companions Category:Elves Category:Dalish elves Category:Warriors